Shark SkinHuman Soul
by White Tiger of Kumo12
Summary: Naruto orphaned by some damn slavers now fending for himself. But after saving the queen and meeting his legendary grandfather. Will he be a hero in the eyes of his deceased parents, or a symbol of hatred by Hordy Jones. Strong/Smart Samaheada wielding Naruto Naru/Camie pairing. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

_Ryugu Kingdom_

_Groverly Hills_

_10 years before Luffy sets sail._

Naruto was alone in the rundown shack that served as his shelter for the night. He picked at his sharp fangs-WAIT! Fangs! You see Naruto is a fishman. More specifically he is a tiger shark fishman, with brown almost black stripes along his back, his unusually sharp dorsal fin being a light blue like the rest of his body.

Naruto had sharp curved fangs lining his mouth, like his species they were curved backwards so when prey tried to pull away more of their flesh was ripped off. He had ocean-blue eyes that had seen too much pain and sadness in his short life.

He had spiky silver-blondish hair that flowed around in the dark murky water. He was unusually muscular for his 8 years of life, with a thin but strong swimmers build.

He also had odd tribal tattoos that swirled on his arms, legs and shoulders. (_1)_

He had a pair of black shorts with rips on the bottom of them; pair of worn, brown sandals was on his small feet. A red sleeveless hoodie was on his torso, it had obviously seen better days. The only reason he was in this dump was because he was an orphan. He was alone because of some damn humans.

_(6 months ago) _

_Fishman Island was under attack again by pirates and slavers. They were grabbing mermaids and fishman left and right, firing nets and harpoon guns at anything that moved. _

_A young mako shark fishman with a muscular build with blonde hair and armor was defending his family which consisted of a beautiful, Red Fin Shark mermaid with blood red hair, violet eyes and a large bust holding a frightened Naruto who was holding onto his mother for dear life. _

_One lucky harpoon struck the older fishman through the chest and kept going till it hit the mermaid as well. The saw that they weren't going to make it out of this raid alive so they kept the bodies over Naruto to protect him from the slavers._

_"__Kaa-chan, Tou-chan!" Naruto screamed with horror-filled eyes. _

_"__N-Naru-chan we want you to be very quiet and still ok?" His mother, Kushina said with blood falling from her mouth and tears in her eyes. She had a smile on her face as she held Naruto's head_

_"__We want you to grow up, become strong and be better than the people who did this ok? Don't hate them think that they are beneath you, or else your no better than them. I also want you to find your grandfather; he'll help you become strong, stronger than Tiger-sama ever was. We love you Naru-chan, and with we will protect you with our last breath." As Naruto's father, Minato said this, the light faded from his eyes. He refused to slump over, keeping his body upright to shield his son from the scum of humanity._

_"__Like your father, grow up, make friends, fall in love with a nice girl, and have a lot of kids ok? Oh, and give your grandpa a kick in the nuts for me and say that was for 'the hot springs' he'll know what it means. I love you Naru-chan and I will always watch over you." Kushina suffered the same fate as her husband and died protecting her son from the horrible future that might have awaited him if he was caught. _

_A few hours the Knight of the Sea Jimbe, found something that sickened him to the core. Bodies of fishman and merpeople scattered around, unmoving. 'Slavers!'_

_He then something that made his heart sink, a young fishman was kneeling in front of two bodies of his assumed parents, the boy had a dead look in his eyes. His face stained with tears, his eyes refusing to cry anymore. Jimbe saw a mess of blonde silver hair and ocean-blue eyes._

_The whale-shark fishman went to the young boy and spoke in soft voice._

_"__I'm sorry that I wasn't here to stop this, I'm sorry that you have to see this, and I'm sorry that you had to lose something that no CHILD SHOULD HAVE TO LOSE!" Jimbe was now sobbing and kneeling in forgiveness at the young boy's feet. "Please forgive me for not stopping this!"_

_He knew the body of the fishman at his feet. Minato Namikaze, he was a former royal guardsman that had also served as a crewmate on the Sun Pirates. His speed was legendary in and out of water. He was a small time bounty of only 20,000,000 beri with the nickname Flash Fang. _

_They were great friends of Tiger; but he had left to go start with a family with his girlfriend Kushina. She was a very hot tempered mermaid, but could be the nicest person you could know. Her skill with a frying pan had left many a fishman in the hospital for staring at her assets. He assumed this was Naruto, their son, he looked so much like Minato it sadden Jimbe even more. _

_After a sad silence the young fishman finally spoke in a dead tone. "Jimbe-sama, this was not your fault, this was mine for not being strong enough to stop my family from dying. I was weak, I was powerless to stop this and I will pay for this by getting stronger and destroying the slavers that did this. Jimbe-sama I only ask one thing of you. When you see a slave auction house, slavers or a slaving ship, burn them to the ground! Give the slaves a second chance at life. Tell my grandfather-whoever he is- that he will find me in the fish man district, waiting for the time that I will begin my training. Sayonara Jimbe-sama._

_With that in an impressive use of speed, the young shark blurred out of Jimbe's sight._

_(Present)_

That was half a year ago, Naruto who needed to grow stronger, began to enter the street fights that were held by various gangs in the harsh fishman district. He won match after match, with his superior speed, iron hard skin, and strength that made some adult fishmen look weak.

He was named the Silent Shark, because he never said anything during the fight. Nobody messed with him.

Naruto decide to walk around the streets looking for food match. He then saw a flier drifting around, he swan over, and began to read it. It was a petition flier for peace between the Ryugu kingdom and the World Government. It was being sponsored by Queen Otohime herself!

While he may not like humans, he loved the Queen for what she was trying to do for the whole kingdom. But he knew those in the Fishman district who hated humanity, and would try to sabotage it. So he swam quickly to the upper levels of the Island. _'Please be alright Otohime-sama!'_

_(Otohime POV)_

She was just shot a World Noble, who moments earlier she had tried to protect from a group of sun-pirates, her arm throbbing from the piece of lead that was now causing her to bleed. Now he was intending to finish the job by aiming the pistol at her head.

As she saw the shot being fired, eyes closed she braced for the cold embrace of death. She heard the sound of a bullet hitting flesh, and felt the spatter of blood across her face, but she felt no pain.

She saw a shadow covering her frail body. Otohime looked up, and what she saw made her both sad and happy. Sad, because it was a young fishman, tall for his age, with blood flowing down his chest from the bullet that had pierced it. Happy because this person had just saver her life.

She heard a voice that sounded so sad, "Otohime-sama I believe you were looking for this? I hope that it makes a difference." The boy handed her a petition flier that had a poorly drawn signature. This boy had taken a bullet for her and was still helping her!

She grabbed the small piece of paper with a shaking hand. In a small grateful voice she said "T-Thank you." She caught the flash of white fangs curl in to a shark-like grin before he ran toward the world noble, knocked the gun out of his hand and planted his fist into his chest, sending him towards his ship with a streak of dust trailing him.

His eyes and tattoos glowed red at the same time that her daughter screamed summoning island sized seakings, while the boy roared and punched the ground causing a tremor that rocked the island itself. The World Noble fell unconscious, along with the rest of the crowd from the shock of seeing the seakings and the power this young boy excluding. After the episode, the boy seemed to regain his senses and passed out, from blood loss and the sudden release of power.

"Quickly, get him to the palace medics and save him!" Otohime ordered her guards who obeyed her instantly.

The last thing the blonde heard was "Come on boy you better stay alive!" Before he faded to blissful sleep.

_Wow Naruto just saved Otohime and who is his is mysterious grandfather?_

_Look up the link on my bio._


	2. AN

Hey everybody im sorry to say that im putting both of my stories up for adoption. I really appreciate all that you have done. but its just time to call it quits


End file.
